Love & Music
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: Rachel & Noah have grown up together struggling to find where they fit in eachother's lives. Hurt, betrayal, lies, & envy lead them astray, but music brings them together. For all is fair in love and music.  AU Puckleberry - .co.written.
1. New Neighbors

Love & Music

_All is fair in love and music._

_I've never seen so much anger in his eyes._

_The thundering clouds rumbled above our heads as the chilling rain fell on and around us. I didn't know what to say, how do you explain to someone that you gave up your passion for someone you loved more than said passion?_

"_Tell me, Rachel, how you could give up Elphaba?" he yelled into the night, the fire in his eyes only burning brighter with anger, "What happened to becoming a Broadway Legend? What happened to having your name up in lights?" _

_I stared at him in disbelief. Was he _really_ this oblivious? Silence filled the gap between us, his stare seemingly going straight to my soul, seeing the depths of emotions behind my eyes. _

_I looked down towards my feet, feeling his gaze still on me, "It just…" I jerked my head up towards the thunder clouds in the sky, hugging my form for a sense of comfort as he waited. I searched each cloud, looking for an answer that I could give him. I took a deep breath before lowering my gaze to him, "It just wasn't fun for me anymore, Noah. It isn't what I want most anymore…"_

_Noah looked at me, as if looking in my eyes for any other answer. I sighed, turning my body towards my own house, but never letting my gaze leave his. "It's late Noah, I have to go. New job starts tomorrow."_

_Noah looked like he was about to step towards me before he rolled his weight back on his heels__, "New job?"_

_A sense of sadness overcame me, __smirking the best I could without feeling sad I turned toward him once again, "I am working backstage for the Wicked performance," __I waited, watching his head cock to the side as if he were silently pleading for me to add more__, "I… uh… start tomorrow." I smiled sadly before starting to back up towards my window._

_I watched as Noah shook his head slowly, not understanding how I could go from landing the lead to working as a stage hand. Elphaba was my dream, that role has been all I have been able to talk about, let alone think about since I first heard the song 'Defying Gravity'. I knew this, and I knew Noah did too. Now I stand here watching the love of my life walk away from me just as easily as I walked away from the role for him…always for him. _

_I watched him grasp the window sill of his room before turning his head towards me, "So much for you and me always having music."_

"_All's fair in love and music, Noah." I watched him stare at me before changing his eyes to ones filled of confusion. _

"_And how is you giving up _our _thing fair, Rachel?" _

_I looked down towards the ground, watching the rain drown the grass below us, a sense of anger filling throughout me, "I didn't have a choice, Noah." I turned my head back up to him before glaring and storming to my own window._

_I heard him scoff before jumping into his window and slamming the window shut and dropping the blinds._

_I turned towards his, now, shielded window hoisting myself into my own room. I took one more glance towards his window before letting the tears flow down my face, "I did it for you."_

"Rachel will you get that?" the more muscular father of hers called towards her.

"Of course, dad!" I yelled back as I raced and dodged through the piles and piles of boxes towards the front door and the source of the ringing bell. I opened the door to a young woman cradling a small child in one arm while the other was placed upon the shoulder of the other child.

"Hello," I greeted, keeping an eye on the boy in front of me and the other on the woman to the side of him.

"Why hello there," my daddy's voice came from behind me, opening the door a little wider for the both of us.

The brunette woman in front of us smiled as she took her one free hand off the boy's shoulder and in between my daddy and her, "I'm Rebecca Puckerman. I live right next door and thought we should introduce ourselves to our new neighbors."

"Oh well, I'm Aaron Berry," he nervously stood behind me, placing his hands on both my shoulders for support. He was never good with new people, "Thank you so much for coming over," he said smiling, "why don't you come in?" he ushered the family through our new front door towards our unfinished living room, offering them seats.

We must have sat there in an awkward silence for hours, until Ms. Puckerman finally spoke, "So, what do you think of this neighborhood?"

"Oh well I very much do like it-" my daddy's and Ms. Puckerman's conversation went on about the neighborhood and how "simply wonderful" it was, but my mind was stuck on this boy before me. I looked over his plain white tee wrapped with his white & blue flannel shirt and deep blue jeans and Airwalk skateboard shoes. After checking him as a "good dresser" I reached his hazel eyes, which were boring into mine. I was just about to speak before my daddy called out to me.

"Rachel, I'm going to go show Ms. Puckerman-"  
"Oh please, call me Rebecca."

Daddy smiled before correcting himself and continuing, "I'm going to show _Rebecca_ around the house. Would you please stay here with- Uhm…" He looked over to the boy sitting across from me.

"Puck," the boy answered from across the dining room table.

"He means," Ms. Puckerman corrected, "Noah."

I looked towards him as he scoffed at his own name before turning to turn towards me, I turned back towards my daddy as his voice chimed back in, "Well, Rachel, could you please stay here and entertain Mr. Puckerman here."

I could tell he didn't want to get under the skin of this boy, he always preferred using last names anyways. I turned back towards the hazel eyes boy in front of me.

"Well, uhm, I'm Rachel. Rachel _Joelle_ Berry," I said proud of my perfectly picked out name, "and you are?" _I figured I'd find out what he'd want to be known as now, rather than suffer from it later._

The boy just gazed at me for a little bit, looking over me with those kind hazel eyes before meeting back up with my eyes. "Noah. Noah Puckerman."

I smiled at him as he looked away with a slight blush across his cheeks, "That's a splendid name, Noah."

His hazel eyes looked at mine with urgency making me jump slightly in my seat, "Don't let anyone know about it. To others it's Puck. Just Puck," he looked at me as if waiting for an answer, "Okay?" he spoke slowly as if I was dense or something.

"Okay," I replied, a smile on my face.

We sat there in silence for a few moments; him looking around the room and me just looking down at my folded hands in my lap. This whole awkward silence thing really needed to stop coming up between our two families. I looked around for a topic we could somehow talk about. I glanced over our newly set bookshelf before stopping on a copy of Shakespeare's _Mid Summer Night's Dream_.

_Puck. _I turned towards him, my eyes widened. _I _knew_ I've heard that name somewhere before._ I cleared my throat in attempt to gain his attention, failing, I just went for it.

"Puck," his head slowly turned towards me as his eyes looked into mine, "I knew I've heard that name before."

Puck shifted his eyes left to right in confusion before settling back on hers again, "You've heard of me?" Before letting him think I was a stalker I finished my thought, "Puck. It's the name of a character in Shakespeare's _Mid Summer Night's Dream_.

Noah looked at me giving me that _'Okay…' _kind of look. He looked around the room before looking back at me as if thinking of something, "So… is he a badass?"

My eyes widened at his use of language, shoving it off the topic I simply answered the truth, "Well actually, no… the character is actually a fairy that no one knows the gender of."

I smiled to myself admiring my Shakespearean knowledge before turning to see a horror struck look upon Noah's face.

"What?" I asked out of concern.

Before he could answer me, Daddy and Ms. Puckerman entered the room talking about how lovely the porch was in the back. I looked back towards Noah to see his hands covering his face, above his legs.

"Uhm… Noah?"

"Do you know how much of a _chick_ you just made me sound like?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I looked at him slightly confused, wondering how I could've made him 'sound like a chick.' "Uhm, Noah-"

"I hate my real name because it makes me sound like a pussy! Now you tell me this?" he practically yelled.

"Noah Cole Puckerman!" his mother called. Noah lifted his head out of his hands and turned toward his mom. He had this, _'oh crap…'_ kind of look on his face.

Ignoring the fact that he had, _once again_, used un-gentleman like language in front of a young lady such as myself, I realized what had made him so down. _I called him a fairy._

Ms. Puckerman walked over to her son and slapped him up across the back of his head. With a quiet "Ow!" leaving his lips he placed his hands across the back of his head before leaning down into his knees.

"Damn Mom!"

Ms. Puckerman then once again hit him in the same spot, causing another "Ow!" to leave them once again, "What did I do?"

"Noah Cole, you do _not_ speak that way in front of a young lady," she scolded, "Apologize."

"Ms. Puckerman, please don't scold him, it was my fault he used such indecent language," I spoke out before she could smack him again.

Noah looked up from his knees towards me with a look of surprise. I looked at his confused eyes before smiling and looking back up at Ms. Puckerman apologetically.

"I set off Noah, I rudely made fun of him unknown to myself," I explained before lifting myself up off the couch and across to sit next to him, "I am terribly sorry, Noah, please forgive me."

I smiled my best as he looked at me with wide, surprised eyes, "Uhm, sure, yeah. It's okay."

With the acceptance of my apology Ms. Puckerman and daddy turned towards each other, "I'm terribly sorry about all this Ms. Pucker- I mean, Rebecca. I'm sure Rachel didn't mean any harm."

"Oh goodness, no, I'm just surprised it wasn't just because Noah, is Noah."

With this I noticed Noah slump in his chair at his mother's comment. I turned back towards him a sad smile upon my lips, _Poor Noah…_

It had been a while since Noah and his wonderful family came over to our house. Ms. Puckerman and young baby Libi, had met my other dad. She was ecstatic to meet my dad since they had so much in common. It seemed like living here would be fun, not like the other neighborhood where my dad and daddy would be made fun of and yelled at for their life style choice.

This neighborhood wasn't like that at all though. I was glad about that. Noah and the Puckerman's were so generous, and my daddy always tells me how lucky we are to have them as our neighbors and how lucky _he_ is for finding his loving husband someone else to go shopping with for hours upon hours.

My daddy usually watched Noah and Libi on those days. I think that's when Noah and I started this little _friendship_ of ours. We learned things about each other within that time that no one else knew. We were totally different, yet the same. I think that's why we fit.

It wasn't till one day that I thought that this friendship wouldn't work did I learn that I knew it was going to.

_**A/n(Moon): Okay, so I came up with this idea after I watched "Love & Basketball." If you haven't seen it – than you should – you don't have to like basketball to love it either! ;) Score! Haha, get it? Score? Yeah… I know. *drops head in defeat***_

_**Annnyways, this is being co-written by me and my bestie in real life, Star (aka: **__**jmrstarlover). We realized we write better when we write together (I.E. High School Lockdown) so this is our first attempt at co-writing a fanfic together. :) **_

_**It is an AU fanfic though, so if you don't like that I suggest you stop reading now. Other than that, we hope you enjoy it. x3 **_

_**Anything to add Star?**_

_**A/n(Star): Well, I agree with my bestie! That movie is amazing, and we hope this story will be too. And nice try at the joke Moon, it's ok, I thought it was funny. *pats back in encouragment* **_

_**Ok, so the way we're doing this, Moon=Rachel... Me=Puck... Because I'm better at acting like a dick... well... yeah... Anyways... I'm a college student, so bear with us if it takes a bit to get the chapters up.**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it**_

_**A/n(Moon): Laters!**_


	2. Kiss And MakeUp

I can't believe that girl had the nerve to tell me that my name comes from a fairy that doesn't know if it's a dude or a chick. What the hell? And to top it all of, getting caught swearing by my mom, that sucked…. It was pretty cool that she stuck up for me though. Might have a friend in her after all, even if she does say some weird shit.

A couple weeks later, I hear a knock on my front door. "Noah," my mom called from the kitchen. "That should be Rachel. Can you get the door please?"

"Sure, Mom," I call back to her, grumbling about this chick making me have to pause my game. I walked to the door, opening it, when I see a different man with Rachel. This one was taller and black… I'm instantly confused. _'What the hell? Who is that?' _I'm trying to figure this out when I hear:

"Bye Dad, I love you. Have fun tonight."

Rachel and black dude, or her dad, hugged before she walked through my door.

"Hello Noah, how are you this evening?" she smiled shyly at me as I closed the door slowly, a puzzled look on my face.

"Uh, hey. Who was that dude?" I figured asking her is the quickest way to get the answers I want.

"That's Josh, my Dad. He's…"

I cut her off, "…the hell? You have two dads? And you say I'm a fairy?" my tone harsher than I meant for it to be. I saw tears spring to her eyes, her face looking shocked and pissed off, before she tore through the house to my room. I ran after her, not realizing that I had royally screwed up. "Rach, wait," I called after her as my bedroom door slammed in my face.

"Leave me alone you miscreant."

Her voice sounded so broken, as I sat outside my room listening to her sobs. Tapping lightly on my door, I try to speak to her in a low voice. "Rach, please open the door. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." As the words left my lips, I saw the doorknob turn. Pushing gently on the door, I opened it to reveal the broken girl with red eyes. I gently closed the door and sat down next to her. "Rachel…" I began before I was cut off.

"You are not forgiven Noah Puckerman. What you said was hurtful, and full of hate. I thought that living here was going to be easier on my fathers, but you just proved me wrong."

I was in awe of how her voice could sound so confident and angry as sobs still wracked her small frame. Tugging her into my lap, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, letting her cry into my neck. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't understand, and I was jealous. You have two dads, and I have none," my voice low as I told her how I was feeling.

Rachel pulled back, looking into my eyes, as if she were trying to see if I was telling her the truth. "You have a mother, and I don't, yet I don't feel the need to lash out at you for that," she stated simply, the tears still flowing down her cheeks, but her breathing getting easier.

"Yeah well. I did have a dad, and he walked out on us as soon as he found out that my mom was pregnant with Libi," the bitterness in my tone evident.

"I'll share my dads with you if you share your mom with me."

I looked at her incredulously, not believing the truth behind her simple suggestion. "Ok, deal," I whispered back, brushing the hair out of her face. As I looked into her eyes, I gently wiped away her tears. _'Damn, she's cute.' _My eyes started to drift from her eyes to her lips. I saw on T.V. once that after sappy girl moments like this, it was ok for the dude to kiss the chick, and to be honest, I really wanted to try it. I took her face into my hands and started to lean closer to her. "I really am sorry about hurting you Rach."

Inches from her mouth, I saw her eyes flutter close, mine starting to close as well when I hear: "Noah, Rachel, dinner is ready!"

I growl in frustration, pulling back to answer my mom. "Ok Mom, we'll be down in a sec." I feel Rachel pull out of my arms, attempting stand up. Huffing in annoyance, I let her leave my arms. As she stands I mumbled, "Stupid mother, interrupting me getting to kiss a girl for the first time." I go to stand, looking up at Rachel, who has a look on her face that can only mean one thing, she's thinking.

Rachel leans down quickly, her hands on my shoulders holding me in place. Her lips brush against mine for the briefest second, before she flees from my room calling, "looks can be deceiving Noah."

I fall back on my floor in shock. _'Rachel Joelle Berry just kissed me. My first kiss with a girl was initiated with said girl, and I didn't get to do anything. This shit is so not kosher.' _A smirk graces my lips as I stand and follow the path Rachel just took to the kitchen. Reaching the table, I look up to see a slight brush against her cheeks, stunning me. As I fall into my chair, the smirk still in place, all I can think is: _'Beautiful.'_

After our first kiss, Rachel and I were nearly inseparable. We had sleepovers, and I even taught her how to play video games. She became my best friend.

A/n (Star) Ok guys, so that's my chapter… What I need from you is advice… Is my writing style confusing, or does it fit with a guy mind? I would love the constructive criticism, but if you like the way it's written, then I am sticking with it.

To me it sounds more guy like, but Moon is slightly annoyed with my writing style… We write awesome together, but my writing style bugs the hell out of her. Love her to death, but I can't write how she does, and her mind is more girly than mine to be honest. So tell me what you guys think. I would appreciate the help. Hope you enjoy the story.

Anything to add Moon?

A/n (Moon): You guys have _no _idea how hard it was for me to edit this for her… lol. Although, I don't know if I should take that "_girly" _comment as a compliment or an insult. I'll just go with the compliment. ;)

Uuuhhh, besides the whole writing styles, I don't know. It bugs me, but if it doesn't bug you guys then that's fine too. *shrugs* That's all I got. Hope you enjoy this chapter I guess? Lol.


	3. Ease Droppers

_**A/n(Moon): So, now it's back to my turn. We've been knocking heads together with the whole "style problem" we talked about in the last chapter, and we are still happy to hear your thoughts on the matter. Until then, here is the next chapter. ;) **_

_**(Oh, btw) Disclaimer: We don't own glee or any of it's characters… for if we did Mark Salling would have WAY more screen time… plus the "power couple" would be Puckleberry not *scoffs* Fichel. :P**_

_**A/n(Star): **__Not to mention we would be having "on the side" action with Mark. :P__** A/n(Moon): **__Gosh dang it, Star! What is with us and the connection to threesomes?_ _**A/n(Star)**_ _No idea... Ok readers; please feel free to ignore the comment that sounded incredibly bad... We SO don't swing that way. __**A/n(Moon): **__Inside joke! Okay, now that we have mentally scared you, let's return to the story! ;)_

Noah and I were nearly inseparable. Our parents were constantly talking about how _adorable_ we were. Noah always scoffed when they mentioned that, but deep down I secretly loved it. Ever since that kiss in his room I've had nothing but butterflies when he touches me. Like the other day, when he taught me how to play Call of Duty, he would kneel behind me putting his hands over mine and when he told me to shoot the… well, to put it nicely, the _bad guys_, I jumped because I was too busy looking at his hands over mine. Being the oblivious boy he certainly _was_ he never noticed and just told me how my "aim sucks." I never cared though, because it just made him do it more.

Everything seemed to escalate from there. We went from playing video games into the late of the night, even if Noah said that _10:30 _was not considered _late,_ to spending the night at each other's houses, to him letting me hang out with him and his friends, Matt and Mike, since I was _just cool_ enough to hang out with them. _Boys… I swear._

Lately though, Ms. Puckerman would accompany Noah to our house to talk to my fathers about joining the local Jewish temple in town with her and my hazel eyed best friend. Usually, Noah and I would sit on either side of the closed door, my head rested against the wall besides the door and his up against the door to hear better.

We didn't usually do this since we were always either busy with video games or riding bikes outside, but today was different since Noah insisted that we listened in today; something about wanting to _hone his ninja skills. _They really needed to stop watching so much anime.

As my best friend listened in to their faintly audible conversation I watched the Broadway musical of _Legally Blonde_ on the TV, muted for Noah's advantage.

As the actress of Elle began dancing around the stage my attention switched to the boy besides me as he tugged on my shirt urging me to place my ear against the door as well.

"Rachel must have such a beautiful voice then…" Ms. Puckerman complimented. I smiled a silent thanks that she could both not hear or see. I turned my head up towards Noah as he poked my head, confusion flashing over the broad features of his face.

"What?" I whispered to him.

'What do they mean you have '_such a beautiful voice?'_" he whispered back.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who has been _honing your ninja skills_ for the past 15 minutes. You tell me."

Noah flashed his hazel orbs into mine with a hint of irritation before focusing back on the conversation behind the door to his kitchen. I as well refocused confused on what she exactly meant by the striking-ness of my voice.

"Yes, Rachel was in choir at her old school before we…" hearing the frown in my dad's voice as he paused slightly surely thinking what I was. _Before we were ran out of town._ "Before we…" he began again only to be finished by my other father, "Before we moved here."

I let out a breath from the back of my throat that I didn't know I was holding as my daddy finished my dad's sentence. I noticed Noah looking up to me, his ear still placed on the door. I merely did what I could without having him worry about me. I smiled my best before turning my gaze back down to the carpet and my focus back on the conversation of the other side of the door.

There was a silence filling the room across the doorway, and I couldn't help but feel Noah's gaze on my head. I looked up towards him and gave him my _what?_ look. He just shook his head before focusing back on the parentals.

"Well Rachel should join the temple's choir here!" she spoke as if it was the greatest idea in the world, "They are looking for new recruits into the choir, and if Rachel is as good as you say she is I am _sure_ that her entry will bring great joy to others."

"I don't _know_…" I could hear my dad's worry in it all.

I watched as Noah leaned in closer to the door, a look of determination placed upon his face. We sat there for a while listening to them talk about my past choir experience.

"Well, I guess it'll be up to Rachel then," I heard my daddy speak aloud.

A set of panic took over us as we heard chairs screech across the kitchen floor and footsteps come toward us. Before Noah and I could get up from our spots on the floor the door opened, and we sprawled onto the ground below our parents.

We both looked up from our spot beneath our parents smiling the best we could, only to be met with disapproving looks. I sighed before getting up, leaving my friend on the floor, getting ready for my punishment.

"Rachel Joelle Berry, you know how we feel about ease dropping," my (white) daddy reminded me.

"Yes, I'm sorry daddy-"

"It wasn't her fault!" I turned to see Noah climb up off the floor to my side, "I made her do it."

I looked at him bewildered at what he had just said. None of that was true, I chose to ease drop too. I turned back to our parents to see Ms. Puckerman stare at him is disbelief, "Did you just admit you did something wrong, Noah?"

I heard my best friend scoff from beside me, "Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to let Rach take the heat for something I did."

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips as I looked up back up to my fathers and Ms. Puckerman, "I'm sorry Ms. Puckerman, we won't do it again-"

"Speak for yourself-" I jabbed my hazel-eyed idiot of a best friend in the side looking at him to agree with me, he glared off into space before correcting himself, "Yeah, whatever, we won't do it again."

I smiled turning back to our parents before dismissing us, taking his wrist in my hand I dragged the both of us out of the kitchen and back towards the T.V.

"Noah, Rachel, hold on a second."

We both stopped in our tracks turning back towards our parents as they caught up to us. We both knew what this was about, I just didn't think it'd turn out the way it did.

Today was the last day of 8th grade, and the last day of J.L.'s Temple Youth Choir. Noah and I had been part of the choir since we first became friends, and although he'd never admit it, he loved it just as much as I did.

I was taking the things out of my locker and placing them into my back pack when I see the boy I've called my best friend for years now walk down the hall with his baseball teammates pushing all the nerdy kids out of the way. I rolled my eyes at his "Puck way" before turning back to place the rest of the things into my bag. I hear the shuffle of the bats in their bags pass and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"What was that for?"

I jumped a foot to the ceiling before turning to see my hazel-eyed best friend besides me, that signature smirk laugh at me.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Noah chuckled a bit before leaning himself against the lockers beside mine, ignoring my sentence before, "What are you doing after school today?"

I looked down into my now empty locker, gathering myself from the mild heart attack he had just given me, I looked back up smiling at him, "I'm going to J.L.T. to practice for the Welcoming Concert tonight."

Noah's eyes shifted to a deep green, the color they turn when he knows he had _'fucked up'_ as he would put it.

I just smirked before zipping up my backpack, and closing my locker to turn towards him, "Don't worry, Noa-Puck," I corrected myself knowing that he hated being called that around school, "You didn't sign up for it. You weren't even in class when they announced it."

He let out a held in breath as he regained his smirk, "Good."

Not a whole lot of people knew he was in the middle school choir, and he liked people knowing that. The last time someone tried coming up to him before practice, and him being surrounded by his jock friends, he almost broke the kid's neck at how fast he covered his mouth.

I looked down at my feet before mustering up the courage to ask, "You're coming… right?" I raised my eyes to look at him through my eye lashes.

I knew the look upon his face, the mock look of him pretending to think about it before smiling down at me, "Of course, Berry. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered in a tone only the two of us could hear.

I smiled back before lifting my messenger bag over my shoulder, "Good. It's at 7 tonight at the high school. See you then."

With that I left him standing at my locker as I walked out towards the bus. With everything everyone says about high school being so horrible, as long as I have my best friend at my side I think that maybe, just maybe… it'll be okay.

_**A/n(Moon): **__Yikes, sorry about the wait for the update. I had some __**intense**__ writer's block until I finally got some reviews from __**Jsct **__& __**Miranda Quick**__. So thank you! Reviews really do help me, I don't know about Star, but they encourage me to write. So please feel free to leave us one! _

_Well, when I finally got done with this chapter done my loving bestie Star decided to log off for a social life. Pfft. Who does that? Oh, well… I guess she does. *shrugs* Oh well. Lol. So I ended up beta-ing this myself, so I hope you enjoy it anyways. And Star should be working on hers soon. :) _

_Enjoy & feel free to drop off a review! Thanks. ;) _


	4. Love's Promise

**A/N (Star):** _So we're, both, totally loving the response that you guys are having to this story. __:)__ It's amazing. We didn't know if it would be that big of a hit, but I guess we were wrong._

**Disclaimer:** _We unfortunately do not own Glee or any of its characters. If we did, we would both be sporting #20 jerseys that say Puckerman on the back, and Mark Salling would always be shirtless… *drools*_

_Now on with the story, lol. I need to keep this going so that my bestie will let me change the rating… Because I _kinda _want to make this M, but she wanted us to start at "T" and "see where we go."_

Puck looks at the clock on his mantle, _Sweet… It's 6, time to go meet with my boys so we can head to the school for Rach's concert. _

He, Mike, and Matt were all planning to meet up at the corner of his street so they could all go and see their girls perform. Their girls being, Rachel was_ mine_, Brittany was Mike's, and Santana was Matt's. The six have been inseparable for years, and they all have this unspoken thing about which girl belong to which boy.

"Later Ma," I called out towards my mother who was working in the kitchen.

"Bye Sweetie, tell Rachel I said to break a leg," is the response I gets back.

Slamming the door on my way out, I pondered the expression… _Rachel has been telling me for years that it means good luck in show biz, but why would you want someone to break a leg? I just don't get it. _Catching sight of my boys, I ran the rest of the way to the corner, performing our secret, manly, handshake that the girls always laughed at.

"Ready to go, guys? Rach will_ kill_ me if I'm late."

"Yeah man," Matt replies in his smooth voice. "We're definitely ready."

"Hey guys," the quiet, Asian boy questioned, "When did someone move into the old Johnson's place?"

All three boys' heads snapped in the direction that was mentioned, eyes locking on a tall, goofy looking boy that seemed about their age. Being the bravest of the three, I started making my way towards the boy.

"Hey," I caledl out when I'm close enough for my voice to be heard. "What's your name?"

"Hi!" The boy calls back excitedly, bouncing on his feet. "I'm Finn Hudson, I'm new here! Who are you guys?"

The other boys and I rolled our eyes when Finn mentions being new, because _HELLO_, they have lived here their entire lives and have never seen this boy before. "I'm Puck. The tall, chocolate-skinned stud is my man Matt, and our failure of an Asian bud is Mike. You busy right now?" I ask, checking my watch again to realize that they need to head out.

"Uh not really… Why did you call Matt a stud? I thought that was a type of tire, or like for your ears or something… Does he have his ears pierced?" the gangly teen questions, while trying to see if he could catch something shiny against Matt's skin.

The three boys burst out laughing at his questions. "Uh, no man. I called Matt a stud, because that's what the three of us are. We're studs because we can get any girl that we want, and we have the hottest…" I stop when I see the glare that the other two boys have directed at me, remembering what happened the last time I describe the three girls as hot, shuddering.

"Sorry, I meant the three most gorgeous girls in our school as_ OUR_ girls. I'm the badass stud, Matt is the smooth stud, and Mike is the "cute" stud. We're all awesome with the ladies." I smirk, and high fives the other two. "So you up for going to a concert?"

"What type of concert? I love 80's rock. Oh, is it a tribute concert to the 80's? Hang on a sec, let me go tell my mom." Finn runs inside screaming, "MOM! Guess what?"

I turn to look at the guys, shrugging. "Ok, so he's stupid… Think we can use it to improve our image?"

The other boys shrug in response before suddenly being bowled over.

"Oh sorry guys," Finn says as red starts to grace his cheeks. "I kinda grew up like a beanstalk, or at least that's what my mom called it, over the last few weeks. I can't control my long limbs yet. Plus, I was…. Uh… walking challenged?" He frowned, unsure if that was the word he wanted to use.

"You mean clumsy as fuck?" Matt asks, panting as he tried to get the air back into his lungs, helping Mike up.

I laughed at my friends. "Guess you guys should've taken Rach up on those breath lessons so you know how to not get winded as easily huh?"

Finn looks between the three boys confused. "What does clumsy mean? Who is Rach? Is that like a codename or something? Can_ I_ have one? I could be like… Nighthawk? That's so cool!"

I just shake my head, trying to figure out an angle that they could use Finn as to increase their popularity, not that they needed it, but still. "Rach is…." I start.

"Gonna be fucking _pissed_." Matt supplied, glancing at his watch as I turn to look at him. "It's 7 dude."

"Aw shit boys, RUN!" I sprint off towards the high school, not wanting to be castrated (what? I hang out with Rachel a lot, I know big words… _Shut up_.) by my girl for being late. About 5 minutes later, they arrive at the high school out of breath, walking quietly into the auditorium to watch their girls perform, and to enjoy the chance to catch their breath.

The second the door opened, I see my girl on stage, and I get a huge grin on my face. Matt and Mike elbow me slightly in the sides, and I just shake my head as her mouth opens, her voice carrying beautifully throughout the auditorium.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

I start clapping the instant the music stopped, hollering and creating a bunch of noise for my girl. To my left my boys were doing the same thing, as I just realized that their girls were the back up dancers.

"Dude, she is hot! And her voice is amazing! Who is she?" The question coming from behind him. I whirled around, facing the asshole who dares to talk about my girl that way, and find myself face to face with none other than Finn Hudson.

"I mean don't get me wrong, that back up dancers are hot as hell too," Matt's and Mike's expressions turned murderous following mine, "but that lead singer is amazing! Wonder if she's single."

"Fuck no Hudson! That girl, hell all of those girls up there are not single, and they never will be! Stay the fuck away from my girl." I roared, after pushing Finn out of the auditorium and closing the door.

"Noah!"

The gentle voice calling my name behind me causeed me to turn, my expression softening. Picking her up, I swing her playfully and lovingly in my arms, before hugging her tightly. "You were amazing, Rach. Absolutely wonderful," my voice soft and controlled with her in my arms.

Rachel wraps her arms around my neck tightly, whispering, "Did you get the meaning behind the song?"

I smiled, "Yeah baby. I got it. It's our song, okay?"

Rachel beams, kissing me lightly on the cheek, laughing. She pulls away, finally noticing the nervous boy that is shifting back and forth on his feet. "Who's he?" she questions quietly.

"That babe, is Finn Hudson. He just moved into the Johnson's old place." I explained, turning to introduce her. "Hudson, Rachel Berry. Rach, Finn Hudson."

Rachel steps up, offering her hand to the stranger with a bright smile. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Finn shakes her hand, his head tilting to study her. "Huh?"

I wrapped my arms around her stomach, pulling her back flush against my chest, whispering in her ear, "He's kinda stupid babe. Lay off the big words around him."

"Oh," she flushed at the feel of me against her back, causing me to smirk. "Excuse me for being verbose. I meant it's nice to meet you, Finn."

"Oh, you too," Finn muttered. "Who is Noah? And why did you jump into Puck's arms after calling out his name?"

The group collectively sighed, as I looked around at my best friends and my girl. "Noah and Puck are the same person," Rachel explained slowly.

"His nickname is Puck, and I am the only one allowed to call him by his first name. Now, seeing as how we've met, I think you should meet my best friends," she spoke pointing to her left side where a skinny, blonde-girl was wrapped in Mike's arms the same way she was in Noah's.

She started speaking again, "This blonde bombshell in Mikey's arms is Brittany."

Switching to her right side, she spots the sexy Latina hanging off of Matt's shoulder as she whispers something in his ear, causing him to turn bright red, "And this harlot, is Santana," she says playfully as Santana glared her way.

Finn questioned Rachel silently with his eyes as he greets the other two, "What does harlot mean?"

The three couples snicker to themselves. "A harlot is another name for a whore, slut, skank…" Santana spits out, "That skank over there always tries to get people to think I'm a whore, but I am loyal to _my_ man."

"I do no such thing! You know I only call you that out of love!" Rachel shouted indignantly.

"Oh look what we have here," a voice behind Finn says viciously. "A harlot, a skank, and three couples with impure thoughts." The voice belongs to a blonde that is about the same height as Rachel, "And unless I'm mistaken, you're the daughter of the two sinners. The daughter of the gay couple. You have _two _dads. That is so wrong." Her hurtful comment directed at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes fill with tears as she turns her body so that she is pressed against my chest. My heart constricts as I hear her start to cry softly.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are bitch?" my anger now directed at the new girl who made my best friend and girl cry.

"I am Quinn Fabray. I suggest you remember the name, because soon, you will all be worshipping the ground I walk on," she walked with a smirk planted upon her face to stand next to Finn, who is looking at her in awe.

"Oh, and you're voice _skank," _she sneered toward Rachel, "could use some work if you ask me."

"Back the fuck off, Bitch!" Santana threatened, "You do not ever talk to my best friend that way. Her voice is fucking perfect and you're a cruel and sadistic bitch, and I will never, ever worship you. You're fucking crazy for thinking that."

Quinn rolled her eyes as I decide to make a comment. "Stay the fuck away from us. My girl is not a sinner and neither are her fathers. Those men are the greatest fathers in the world to me and to her. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. As for her singing, you must be tone deaf because her voice is perfect and always on pitch," I growled out, hugging Rachel tighter to me.

"You're pretty," Finn says to Quinn, oblivious to what's going on around him. "Not hot like Rachel, Santana, or Brittany, but definitely pretty."

The three boys snap their heads in his direction, growling out as one, "Stay the fuck away from our girls!"

Said girls turned and glared at Finn, Rachel speaking again, "We are not hot!" her voice hard.

"Hell no you aren't baby. You are fucking gorgeous. As are Brit and San." I ground out through my teeth, my boys nodding their agreement.

Quinn giggled, "C'mon Finn. You can come over to my house, and we can leave the losers here." Pulling on his arm, the two walked away from the group of fuming teens.

I looked down into Rachel's tear-filled eyes, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Are you okay Baby?" I asked, kissing her lightly on the forehead before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I am now, Noah," she whispered back before speaking at full volume. "Thank you guys so much for standing up for me. I really appreciate it." She smiled at all of her friends before locking eyes with me again. "Especially you." She stood up on her tip toes, bringing my head down to her, pressing her mouth against mine gently before pulling away, leaving me speechless, again.

I smirk when I recover, pulling her back against my body. "Anytime Babe. No one gets away with saying shit about MY girl." Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "From now on, let's keep your voice, as our thing. stick to us just having music as our escape and as our thing. No one else gets to hear your beautiful voice until your on stage on Broadway?" She nodded her head, her eyes shining as I pulled back, before locking my mouth onto hers. This kiss was way to seal our agreement, and because I just wanted to kiss her again. High School was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N(Star):** _So thanks for reading my newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For you Finn lovers out there, I'm sorry if I made him seem really stupid, but I honestly think that he is so… Yeah. I'm sorry for that. __**(A/n(Moon): **__she's lying… she isn't really sorry. Lol__**)**__ And if you don't like Quinn being a bitch, well, you weren't paying enough attention to the show before she got pregnant. I don't really like her either… lol. It was a fun chapter, and I can't wait to get to write again… _

_**A/n(Moon): **__Let us know what you think of our story so far by reviewing! We love reviews. ;) I'll see you guys in the next (my) chapter! :)_


	5. Surpises & Cakes

**A/n(Moon):** _Okay, first of all, I'd just like to say that I'm proud of myself for not totally destroying Star's chapter when I was editing it. *plays applause button* Thank you~ Thank you~. As for the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff why you could because high school is a whole 'nother playing field. ;)_

**Disclaimer: (A/nM): **_So… unfortunately, we still don't own Glee… :(_ **(A/nS**_**):**__ Do we_ at least _own Mark, yet? __**(A/nM): **__Uhm… no? Are we supposed too? __**(A/nS): **__Damn it! Stupid minions… Have we changed the rules of the school that Mark's character is always shirtless? __**(A/nM): **__*looks at you all confused like* Uhm… no. __**(A/nS): **__Damn it! We still don't own any of it I guess… *sighs* I hate my life…_

_**Love & Music **_

_People change just like the music through the years. It's inevitable._

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

_What am I even doing here? _

I turn towards my two best friends, Santana and Brittany, behind me letting the worry from deep inside me slowly begin to show upon my face.

"You'll be okay, Rach," Santana reassured me as her and Brit began pushing me through the heavy gym doors, "Just remember what you are doing this for."

I turn towards Brittany as her words escaped her lips, a smile appearing on my own. _Yes, I'm doing this for Noah._

As my best friends and I took our seats on wooden bleachers of the gym, waiting for the famous Sue Sylvester to appear and start the meeting, I thought back to that weekend of us sitting in the back of his uncle's old pick up truck that he _swore_ he would inherit… _right_ after he passes the greatest test know to man… _the driver's test._

_I laid there in silence, my body lying across his lap, as he stroked my hair gently with his fingers. We had snuck out to each other late that night, to his uncle's abandoned truck in between our houses, to look up at all the stars. Something I loved to do, and something Noah only put up with for me. _

"_What'cha thinking about?" I heard him whisper. I changed my gaze from the stars to his barely visible hazel eyes before smiling at him._

"_Nothing in particular," I answered readjusting my sore body, not realizing how long it had been since I had moved from that spot, "You?"_

_His hazel eyes shifted from mine and back up to the sky, "Football," he answered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Typical," I chuckled._

_He lowered his gaze and replaced his smirk with a one-in-a-lifetime Noah smile. I couldn't help but let a smile appear upon my lips._

"_When's your first game?" _

"_Considering school has just started, Berry, not for a while. We don't even have the schedules yet," he smirked clearly entertained with what he thought was obvious. I just smiled and slowly shook my head at his thinking._

"_Well _sorry_, I didn't know," I laughed lightly. _

"_It's all good, Rach," he smirked before slowly leaning his head down to mine to connect our lips in a soft, quick, kiss. He leaned back up against the back of the cab of "his" truck never shifting his gaze away from me._

_I couldn't help but slightly giggle at the awkwardness of his stare, "What?"_

_If I wasn't looking at him at that moment, I probably wouldn't have noticed the quick flash of worry cross the features of his gorgeous face. Worry took over my brain before I could stop the question from my mouth, "What is it, Puckerman?" _

_The features of his face seemed to calm at the use of his last name, knowing that I only used it when I was serious, and replaced his worried scowl into a smirk, "Just wondering if you were going to come to any of my games-"_

_I could feel the confusion surface to appear upon my face, "-Why wouldn't I-?"_

"_-Because I know that you don't like football and… I don't know…" he finished looking towards another part of the bed of the truck. I removed my hand from its firm grasp to his and placed it on his cheek. His eyes turned back to mine as the little stubs of his facial hair bit into my hand._

"Noah,_ you're on the varsity football team as a freshman-" his eyes began filling with worry. Maybe I should've chosen a different tone besides the disapproving one I was using, "Of course I'm coming to your games." _

_I placed a small smile upon my face as his smirk began to reappear, "Just because I don't believe in a group of buffoons hitting and tackling each other into the ground for entertainment-"_

"_-It's not just tha-" I removed my hand from his cheek to place a finger against his lips to silence him before smirking back and continuing._

"_Doesn't mean I wouldn't come to every single game I could."_

_His shocked look from my earlier gesture quickly turned into a look of happiness as he took my wrist into his hand to drag it away to once again kiss me. This kiss lasted longer, and felt more lovey compared to the ones they've shared. Before we got too deep into the kiss he leaned back, too late to stop the whimper that escaped my lips._

_He was smirking again, and sometimes I hated that smirk. _He enjoyed torturing me… didn't he.

"_You know the only thing that would make my football season better?" he smirked looking down at me, not expecting the answer that escaped my lips._

"_Being on a team that had a history of winning more than losing?" I quickly took my hands and covered my mouth, my eyes widened at the thought that _that_ actually came out. _

_Before I could ask for forgiveness he began chuckling. I looked at him shocked that he was actually laughing after I had insulted his team._

"_Yeah, I guess that could make it better, too…" He looked at me, amusement still in his eyes, while mine were still confused on how he could be laughing at that insult. _

'_What I was _going_ to say was," he smirked, a slight edge of seriousness filling his voice, "It would make it better if my girl was cheering for me."_

_I looked at him truly confused at what he meant, "But Noah, I will be cheering for you. I just told you I would be at every game I could."_

"_Yeah I know, babe, but I meant like cheering for me," he said searching my eyes to see if I had finally realized what he meant… I didn't, "Like as a _cheerleader_."_

_My mouth shaped into an "O" as I looked down at the red number twenty jersey he was wearing, "You want me to… become a cheerleader?" I asked looking back up into his eyes. _

_His smile could've brightened the entire night sky, as his eagerness poured into his voice, "Well, yeah."_

_I didn't know what to think at first, I mean, come on. Could you really see me, Rachel Berry, as a _cheerleader_? (A/nM: I can't.) I looked back at his jersey, grasping the thin cloth in my hand._

"_You d-don't have to, Rach," he spoke as if almost feeling the uncertainty flow throughout my body. I looked up to his worried eyes before making my decision._

"_Would that make you happy Noah?" he looked at me as if he was confused of my question, and knowing him he probably just forgot what we were just talking about. Playing mindless hours of video games does that to a person. So I clarified, "Would that make you happy if I was on the sidelines of your games cheering for you?"_

_For once I couldn't tell what he was thinking through the emotions sprawled across his face. Confusion? Worry? Happiness? I couldn't tell. _

"_It would, but my happiness comes from your happiness," he answered._

"_Then I guess that settles it," I announced before getting up to my knees and making my way to the side of the truck before jumping off the side towards my room._

_He went into a mild panic as I moved myself off his body, and out of the truck. He was leaning over the side of the truck as the worry flooded the features of his face, "What is settled?" he asked almost panicked. _

_I just turned and smirked at the unnecessary worry on his face before leaning up against the truck to place my lips against his. I pulled back after the quick reassuring kiss to see the worry wash away and being replaced by confusion. I pushed myself softly off the truck to get a better look at him, "Looks like I'm trying out for the cheerios at this weeks tryouts." _

_I smiled as the smirk appeared on his lips, "You sure?" _

_I smiled at his attempt of nonchalance knowing full well that he would be bummed if I would've said no. He jumped the side of the truck before standing in front of me, picking me up in a hug showering me in kisses. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chuckled as he swung me around, "Now that I got my good luck charm, there is no way we can't win!"_

_I giggled at his logic before letting finally telling him how late it was and how I needed to rest up if I was going to go to try outs that week. He just kissed me before helping me through my window and wishing me a peaceful night before returning to his own room. _

I hissed at the pain now residing in my side as I looked to my assaulter, following my Latina best friend's gaze towards one Quinn Fabray as she walked into the room behind Coach Sylvester. From that moment on, I knew this was going to be one long year.

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

For it being _the_ hardest club to join at William McKinley, I didn't really find the tryout routine all that hard. It _could_ be the colossal confidence I have in myself talking, or the impressive amount of years in dancing classes, I wasn't entirely sure. All I know is that when the head cheerio walked up to my locker and handed Santana's, Brittany's, and my cheerio acceptance letters we couldn't say we were surprised.

It's not so much of that we're full of ourselves that we knew we would get in, but more of that we knew we were far better than the people trying out. Not that we'd tell anyone that but ourselves, of course.

When school got out we decided to head out to the bleachers of the football field to wait for our boys to finish with their practice. As time went on, and the homework we were assigned that day being already done and packed into our back packs, I pulled out the envelope from the cheerios to read the acceptance aloud once again.

"_We are pleased to welcome you to the William McKinley High School Cheerleading Squad. As a cheerio you are expected to keep a 3.0 grade point average and report to mandatory study hall hours after school before all practices, be present at all spirit events through the year (this includes assemblies at school, spirit rallies, and pre-game pep rallies)-"_

"-Aren't those the same thing?" my Latina best friend asked the question we were all thinking.

"I guess not," I answered, truly confused myself, "We should ask the next time we have the chance," I suggested before reading on having my friends nod in their own silent agreement.

"_Uhm…" _I looked for where I had stopped before_, "and report to all fundraisers that the school provides. Cheerio related or otherwise. We hope you enjoy your experience as a William McKinley Titan Cheerleader, and we can't wait to see you at our first practice on Monday. See you then! Yours truly, the W.M. Cheerios."_

I brought the letter down into my lap as I looked to my friends sitting a step below me, "Dude, I don't think I can wait an entire weekend for practice to start. I haven't even shown Noah the acceptance letter yet."

Santana and Brittany both looked at me in disbelief, "Are you serious?" my blonde bestie spoke out, "When I got mine I booked it to Mike's classroom and interrupted his class as I pulled him out to tell him!"

"Yeah, but you both got detention for interrupting and making him walk out... get pulled out of his class," I replied showing the infectious smirk my boyfriend had inspired me with using.

Brittany chuckled a little at my come back, "Yeah, but it was _totally_ worth it. Mike was just as excited as I was," she smiled behind her own letter.

"Well at least I was generous enough to wait till after class to jump Matt with the news," Santana smirked, "he was so happy he pulled me into the nearest janitors closest and kissed me until I couldn't breathe, and even then he wouldn't stop!"

I watched as both of the girls smiled down at their letters, "I don't know when I can tell him," I spoke out sadly causing both girls to look up at me.

"What do you mean, Rach?" Brittany asked with a sad look accompanying my own.

"Yeah, aren't you two like inseparable?" Santana added.

My gaze switched from my letter to Noah down on the field, a sad smile slowly creeping its way upon my face, "We usually are, but lately his practices and my dance classes have been keeping us apart. The only time we are together is when I get back from my class and he comes to my window."

"Sounds kinky…" my Latina best friend added with slight interest in her voice. I couldn't hold back the slight laugh escaping my lips when I looked up to her entertained look on her face.

"It's not what you're thinking, you perv." We all laughed a little before the silence over took us again and my gaze reached him once again, "It's just, I want to tell him, but I want him to be surprised too."

"Well then jump out of a damn cake if you have too, just tell him already!" Santana shot out in amusement.

Feeling silly for keeping this from him for this long I looked up and smiled down at the number twenty white practice jersey, "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him this weekend."

"How much cake batter will you need?"

I turned towards my blonde friend and smacked her shoulder playfully, joining in on the laughter once again.

"No seriously."

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

It felt like hours trying to explain to Brittany that Santana was only kidding about the whole "cake surprise." It wasn't till Noah and the boys walked up the bleachers to where we were that Brittany finally gave up talking about it. (Okay, we finally gave up and told her I'd actually do it if she would just keep quiet the second the boys started up the stairs.)

Noah took the seat beside me before wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me against him for a quick kiss to my cheek. I smiled up at him as I looked down to see Mike and Matt do something similar to the girls below me.

I looked between the three boys before my gaze met with Noah's, "How was practice, today?"

All three boys sighed, and my best friends and I shared a glance between each other. Mike was the first one to speak, "Tanaka is running us ragged for our first game next Friday…"

"I'm starting to get to the point where I wake up, but fall asleep trying to get out of bed…" Matt added as he started drooping in his spot for effect.

I looked towards Noah to see him slightly smirk at his friends, "They are exaggerating. Practice isn't so bad now that we do it every day."

I smiled at my hazel-eyed boyfriend's act of leadership before Mike ruined it, "He's lying… he's the one who is always complaining to us on the field during each work out…" I slightly dropped the weight of my head feeling as if a sweat drop appeared on the side of my head like they did in the anime shows Noah and I use to watch on Saturday nights.

"He's only saying that because he was named co-captain of the football team today," Matt slipped out before covering his mouth with his hand in shock, "I didn't mean to say that."

Before he could add anything, my head, along with the two girls below me, snapped towards the boy sitting besides me. "What?" I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

Judging by the smirk placed upon his lips and the way his hands were placed behind his head supporting him, I heard correctly. "You're co-captain? …of the football team?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised, Rach, sheesh." He replied a grimace written across his face.

"You're co-captain…" I paused gathering the words storming in my head, "of the _varsity_ football team?" I asked once again not believing it.

Noah turned his body, his hands still in place behind him, towards me showing off his signature smirk, "What can I say? I'm not only a _stud_. I'm a _badass._"

The confused look on my face turned into a happy smile before jumping on him and knocking him down into the bleachers, "Noah! That's amazing! I bet there aren't many former freshman football players that can say they were captain, let alone _co-captain_, of the varsity football team at W.M."

He rose himself up onto his elbows, placing his face inches away from mine before answering me in a low, yet seductive, "You're dating the first, babe."

I closed the small space between us to connect his lips to mine in a slow, yet hot, kiss. As the moments passed with us being connected we were torn apart by the laughter coming out from deep in the back of our throats.

"Who-a!" all four of our friends chimed in unison towards us.

"Get a room, or a janitor's closet, or something if you're gonna do that!" Mike shouted jokingly covering his eyes with his hand.

"Yeah, Gawd!" Santana added, "You don't see Matt and I doing that in front of people, do you?" she trying to hide the humor in her voice with fake seriousness.

Noah and I both got up laughing before returning to our spots on the bleachers, "Sorry," I half-heartedly apologized to the group below us.

"Yeah, sometimes being the two hot Jews that we are," Puck smirked, "we can't help ourselves."

We all broke out into laughter for a while before deciding it was about time to be heading home. After each of us sent a text for our rides, we packed up our stuff and headed down the stairs towards the front of the school.

The two couples in front of us walked a bit faster, I watched as Mike and Brittany placed their entangled hands between them after watching Matt swing his arm around Santana's shoulders. They were laughing about something I couldn't quite catch before looking down at Noah's dangling arm beside me.

He must have been reading my thoughts because he stretched his arm out before wrapping it weightlessly around my neck, pulling me towards him. Before I knew it he was kissing the temple of my head and whispering something into my ear.

"Why are our four friends talking about you jumping out of a cake?"

My face flushed as I turned my wide, shocked eyes towards his smirking face. He was clearly entertained. "I-I don't know," I said, my actress skills clearly failing me.

He just silently laughed as we walked up to his mother's idling white explorer. He chivalrously helped me into the back seat before walking around the vehicle to get in on his side. I looked into the review mirror to see his mother smirking at his antics before beginning to pull away as I waved to my friends.

I turned back in my seat towards Noah, as I placed my hand in his, not even beginning to fight the smile that broke out.

As we left the parking lot, he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, I slowly turned away a smile placed upon my face as the blush began to show. I could hear him chuckling behind me, which only made me smile more, before turning my head just enough to see him also looking out the window on his side.

After a minute's silence, Ms. Puckerman decided to break it. "Rachel, it's been a while since you've come over. How have you been?"

I turned towards her gaze in the rear view mirror, and placed a reassuring smile upon my lips, "I have been wonderful Ms. Puckerman. High school has been one big adventure of crazy though."

We both shared a little laugh before talking about my fathers and their well-being. I hadn't even noticed that Noah's hand had removed itself as I leaned forward towards the driver's seat to engage the conversation more.

When we arrived at home Ms. Puckerman parked the SUV in their driveway. (A/nM: Why do they call them driveways anyways? Don't you _park_ in them? A/nS: Only you….*sighs*)

I let myself out, grabbing my messenger bag to hang off my shoulder. I walked around the back of their vehicle to meet Noah. We usually did this when she offered me a ride home from school, when I stayed after to wait for Noah's practice to end, just so we wouldn't have to hear about what Noah calls "her wedding ramblings" when he kissed me goodnight.

Noah hollered over his shoulder as he placed his hand in mine to tell her that he was "walking me home." With a quick "_Awww~"_ She replied back her agreement before adding to "pick up Libi."

If Libi wasn't in the SUV when Ms. Puckerman picked us up, she was over at my house watching T.V. with my daddy. Even though he told me a "white man like himself"shouldn't be forced to watch _Mickey Mouse's Playhouse _episodes, which we recorded especially for the times she came over, I _knew_ he didn't mind since it was Libi.

Noah and I reached my front door much too quickly for my liking. I slowly turned to let my free hand reach for the doorknob to let myself in before he pulled me back around into his lips. It wasn't an urgent kiss, but it wasn't a long kiss either. It probably could've been, but just like every other time we tried to kiss each other good night, my daddy would open the front door with Libi holding on to his pant leg with a look of disgust planted on her face.

"Eww, brother Noah and sister Rachel are kissing!" she pointed out in pure disgust. I couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of her statement, but I could almost hear Noah's eyes roll beside me. I released my hand from his, feeling a little sad at the loss of contact before bending down to Libi's eye level.

"Did you have fun with my daddy?" I asked in a little kid's voice, a smile placed upon my face.

Libi's brown eyes turned from disgust to joy before coming walking outside the door, "I did. We watched Mickey Mouse!" I smiled before seeing Noah crouch down beside me holding out his arms to Libi.

"Ready to go squirt?" he asked in a non-mocking tone accompanied by his smirk.

Libi smiled as she walked into his embrace before being lifted up as we both stood, "Yup! Mama said that we get Mac & Cheese for dinner tonight with hot dogs!"

Noah couldn't help but laugh at the pure excitement in his little sister's voice. Oh how I wish I could be five again when you were excited for the simplest things. I smiled as Noah kissed my cheek and wished me and my daddy goodbye. As he turned around Libi turned in his embrace to also wish us a "bye-bye!"

We both watched as they crossed the yard between our houses and waving to us before letting themselves into their own house. My daddy placed a lazy arm around my shoulders and he walked us in. _I could get use to a routine like this._

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

It was Saturday night when I received a two-way, now a three-way, call from my two best friends. It was a routine we had developed over the past few years as we watched out favorite show on T.V. As the show went on the three of us stayed silent unless we were interacting with the show until the credits came on and we talked about how the show was compared to the last ones.

When the conversation on the show died minutes later, Santana was the first to open up the new subject I had clearly forgotten.

_**So, have you told Noah about your acceptance as a Cheerio yet? **_

I slapped my forehead for the pure stupidity of forgetting, _Cra-p, no. I totally forgot._

_**Rachel Joelle Berry. Stop procrastinating! **_

I laughed into the receiver as Brittany chimed in, _Were you even planning on telling him?_

_Of course! I told you guys I was going to._

_**Well, yeah, you told us, but not when.**_

_I was just busy last night and today, I'll do it tonight for out midnight "date." Promise._

_**You better. Or I might just tell him myself and get the "congrats make-out" myself. **_I

could imagine the smirk that was most likely placed on her lips as the silence filled the conversation.

_I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, Santana. _

_MOVING ON! What are you and Noah going to do tonight? It's not like you can do what you normally do. The stars are taking a nap with their cloud blanket._

Silence filled the wires of the phones before Santana and I broke out laughing. We loved Brittany, we really did, but sometimes the things she said were just so stupid we couldn't help it.

_I don't know, to be honest Brittany. We'll probably just sit in the bed of the truck and talk like we usually do. _

_**Wow. That sounds like **_**soo**_** much fun, Rach. **_Although sarcasm was Santana's middle name, which the saying _still_ confused Brittany every time I used it, I couldn't help but be a little mad. I liked mine and Noah's whispered conversations in the middle of the night. It was romantic.

_It really is San. Even though we don't get much talking in since we make out most of the time anyways._

_**Oooh, what's this? Rachel Berry is growing up. **_

I could tell by the amusement in her voice that she was making fun of the innocence Noah and I had. Sure, Noah and I had a few hot make out sessions here and there, and I'm sure he would want more, but he always told me how he wouldn't force me to do anything that made me feel uncomfortable… and not wanting to disappoint him, we kept the make outs to a minimum and just shared a lot of romantic kisses with each other. Although, I promised Noah I wouldn't tell any of his buddies, since he wanted to remain the "stud" that he was.

I don't know if I should've been hurt when he asked me that or should've laughed, but I just let it go in one ear and out the other.

As the white-lying continued about mine and Noah's fake make out sessions I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden tapping at my window. Catching my breath I turned to see my smirking boyfriend clearly amused at how scared he made me.

I quickly told my best friends I had to go, knowing they knew the reason why, and clicked my phone off. I placed the phone down onto my bed before making my way to my window to silently slide it open. I smiled as the barrier between us vanished.

"Hey, babe." He smiled towards me before leaning down to kiss me.

"Hi."

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY**

**A/n(Moon): **_Okay, so this is part one of the chapter. This chapter is really long so the editing process is taking a while, so I'll just update the first part of Chapter 5 here, and then part two in a while when I finish editing it. Until then I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Reviews = Love. ;)_


	6. This was the Moment

**A/n(Moon): **_Okay, so finished editing the last six pages of the sixteen page chapter I wrote. I'm a little worried what you guys will think of it, so __please__ review what you think! :) Also, I'd like to take this time to thank all the people who have favorited/alerted/reviewed on our story. It means a lot of us. ;) *hearts*_

_Also, since Star doesn't know I have updated this chapter in parts, I'd like to take this time and ask you guys to check out her first fanfiction! She has never written a fanfiction before by herself – well she has but she has never uploaded one until now – and would love people to read it! It has some interesting plot & couple choices, but it is Puckleberry so I don't care. Lol. Anyways, so feel free to check out her story & review! It would mean a lot to the both of us. I'll put the link to her story at the end. Till then, enjoy our story! :)_

**Disclaimer: ****This story has been inspired by Puckleberry; where Smuckleberry makes the world that much better of a place. :) **_[We don't won Glee… we wish, but we don't. :()_

_**Love & Music**_

_There are moments that change us for a life time, but there are also moments that can scar us for the same amount of time too._

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

I began turning the dial on the lock to my locker, constantly going past the little line and having to go redo the combination all over again, until it finally opened. I looked down to open the flap of my bag until I heard the sound of a closing locker in front of me.

I closed my eyes. I_t's okay Rachel… It wasn't _your_ locker…_

I took in a deep breath before raising my head to see a hand resting on my _closed_ locker. I turned towards the owner of the hand, hiding my annoyance the best I could, to find that owner was none other than my two best friends.

Before I could ask for the reasoning of _having_ to get my attention by closing my difficult locker, they attacked me with questions.

"Why didn't you call me back after your date with Puck on Saturday?"

"How'd Puck take the news?"

I felt my self sink towards the ground as they bombarded me with their questions. After a few minutes of nonstop questions they started to breathe again waiting for my answer.

"Uhm, if what you're asking is if I told Noah about the acceptance, the answer is yes."

They both smiled reaching down towards me to help me back to my feet; I looked them confused never noticing that they had made me sink down to the floor against the lockers.

"What did he do? Did he totally make out with you like me and Matt?" Santana asked poking my sides with her elbow as she modeled her smirk.

"Or did you guys get caught by your guys' parents from him being so loud because he was excited?" Brittany asked, clearly not wanting to be the only one who got in trouble over this.

I simply laughed at the reminder of what they did as I finished putting my combination in for my locker. I opened the door and once again began emptying the contents of my bag into it, "He just smiled like an idiot and kissed me a million times telling me how proud he was to call me his girlfriend," I finally answered back placing a smirk of my own on my face.

I finally finished, grabbing the books I needed, and turned around to my two friend's _aww_-ing me. I replaced my smirk with a smile as I leaned up against my locker.

"It might not have been as good of a story as what happened with you guys, but I was happy that he was happy to be honest. I could never picture myself as a cheerio-"

"Yeah, I know, I can't either." The three of us turned to the interruption that was Quinn Fabray. I could tell my two best friends were glaring because I wasn't. I just looked to her nervously, "Uhm, hello Quinn."

"Cut the small talk, Berry, I'm looking for Puck. Have you seen him?"

Something in my body snapped, and anger replaced the nervous flow within my body, "No, I haven't. What do you want…"

Quinn just smirked as she rested her hands on her hips, "Well, besides needing to talk to him about our science project, I'd like _him_ too."

I don't know if it was the pure evil humor in her voice or her voice in general that made every part of me snap, but I knew that I couldn't let her get to me. I took a deep breath before replacing my glare with gentle eyes and a smile.

"I don't know where he is Quinn. They have morning practice so I usually don't see him till-"

"Hey babe!" I turned my head up towards his as he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me towards him.

"Hey," I spoke surprised to see him so early, "I thought you had morning practice today."

"Yeah, well, Tanaka took pity on us this morning." I couldn't help but chuckle a little before turning back towards Quinn.

"Quinn, here, has been looking for you," I said putting all attention back on her. I could feel his grasp loosening as he stood up more behind me, "What do you want Fabray…" he asked in his uncaring tone.

"Our science project ring any bells, loser?" she spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, what about it?" my boyfriend answered in a typical "I don't care" tone he usually used towards school.

Quinn's face began turning six shades of red before the bell stopped her from exploding. Noah kissed my cheek before leaving towards his classes on the other end of the hall. San, Brit, and I watched as Quinn followed him yelling at him about the particulars of their project. We all turned and began laughing at her before going to our own classes.

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

It was the last Friday night home game before the team went on to districts, and like most of the games before them, they won. Meaning: _Party at Alison's._

Our dear head cheerleader, being the party girl she was, always threw these parties after each won home game, and after a while… people who didn't even _like_ football came to them. The parties were usually a big hit and gained a lot of attention, but sometimes the attention turned to drama real fast.

I walked through the door, my hand loosely hanging on to Noah's as I pulled him through the door. Some of my other cheer-mates walked up to me with huge smiles before hugging my side as Noah talked to "his boys" behind me, our hands never leaving.

"You're looking hot, Berry," a voice called out next to me. I turned to the latina beside me, my smile beaming at one of my best friends. "Tight jeans and _that _top," she giggled, "How'd you get out of the house looking like that?"

I looked down to the white, fluttered, halter top that her and I had secretly gotten on one of our many secret shopping trips. I turned back towards her smiling, "_Simple_," I replied smirking, "I changed in the car."

Santana's grin grew, "Didn't Puck drive you here?"

I only let my smirk grow before turning away to greet another friend, feeling the smirk being directed towards the back of my head. I hugged a few of my cheer-mates before joining in on the gossip already spreading throughout the party as Noah's fingers squeezed my own as he too joined in on his own friends' conversations.

As the night continued, everyone around us began to get more and more drunk. _Shouldn't surprise me… I mean this _is_ a high school party._ I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze to my incredibly hot boyfriend.

"Rachel!" I tore myself from my _Oh my god my boyfriend is fucking HOT_ haze that he always gave me from time to time to turn towards the piercing cry my Latina best friend shot at me, "I can't find Brittany! _HELP_ me!"

I disentangled my fingers from my boyfriend's hand before leaning myself up on my tip-toes to place a kiss upon his cheek. I turned towards my best friend before linking my arm around hers as we began our search through the crazed party rolling around us.

After what seemed like hours, _Okay, minutes…_ of searching we headed to the last place on our mental list. We walked through the door entering the living room looking across the heads of the people before laying our eyes upon a familiar head of blonde hair surrounded by several unfamiliar male hair styles.

"Brit?" I asked as Santana slowly began taking in deep breaths to calm her already jumpy nerves.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I looked around at the semi-attractive (_**A/nM:**__ Oh come on, you know no one can compare to Puck. Lol.)_ J.V. football team surrounding my highly intoxicated, _blonde_, best friend noticing that Mike was no where to be found, "…and without Mike?" I added.

"How would Mikey feel if he knew you were entertaining the gentleman of the J.V. team that _obviously _haven't realized you're dating one of the four freshman placed on the Varsity team?" I asked, emphasizing the last part a little louder than the beginning to let the boys around her know. They guys, being caught off guard by the question at hand, looked at the three of us in fear before breaking away to find other people to entertain themselves with.

"Oh no!" Brittany wailed loudly, tears springing to her eyes, "Where is my Mikey?" she cried out to no one in particular. "I think he got abducted!" she called out grabbing both my shoulders to shake me back and fourth towards her.

"He was here a few minutes ago!" she stopped shaking me as her eyes grew wide, "I lost my boyfriend!" Brittany turned towards Santana before falling onto Santana beginning to cry deeply into her shoulder at the loss of her boyfriend.

"Brit, honey, what are you crying?" Mike questioned as he appeared next to us holding a bottle of water. The three of us turned towards the Asian, all four of us sharing a mutual look of shock.

After a few seconds of silence among the three of us, Mike's shocked face fell into a look of pure exasperation. "You forgot that I went to get you some water so you could start sobering up… didn't you."

Santana and I began laughing as Brittany launched herself at her boyfriend, kissing him hard before Mike joined in.

As the laughing between the four us subsided, I felt two strong arms begin wrapping themselves around my waist. I looked down, already knowing who's arms they belonged to before leaning back into him.

"Hey babe," his deep voice causing me to shiver, "I missed you." I spun around in his grasp before locking my lips with his.

After a few minutes, and the thought of breathing being a good thing to do coursed through my brain, I felt the back of my already small shirt being pulled on.

"Rach, c'mon! It's time for us to start dancing this drunkenness off!" Santana's voice barely making it through as Noah licked the side of my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

I turned my head towards him shooting a sultry look at him as my best friend pulled me towards the dance floor.

The three of us began grinding against each other to the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers. My Latina best friend began grinding into me as I ground into Brittany behind me, forming a "grind line"**(1)**. We danced with each other, glancing at our boyfriends from time to time to watch their mouths hit the floor.

I break from the line, pointing to Noah before turning my hand over and gesturing for him to join me. He and the boys picked up their mouths before smirking and shaking his head at me before returning to talking to his boys while watching her.

I huff, turning on the spot to scope out the dance floor. Spotting on of the boys that was around my blonde bestie earlier, I walked up to him placing a flirtatious smile upon my face before asking him to dance with me.

The poor J.V. boy was grinning like an idiot, knowing that one of the Cheerios was dancing with him and actually noticed him. I turned my back to him, leaning into his chest, before grinding myself against him. I turned my gaze just in time to watch my boyfriend's features darken, the rage emanating from his skin.

Trying to ignore the satisfaction I was getting from making him jealous, I removed my gaze from him to continue dancing with the unknown male behind me. As I started to turn a hand reaches out and grasps my upper arm spinning me to face a furious boyfriend.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Puck's furious hazel eyes boring into mine before moving his gaze towards the unknown male besides me, anger flashing in his eyes and clear in his tone.

"Beat it before I _beat_ you," a very scared J.V. player began stepping backwards before Puck continued, "Stay the fuck away from my girl," he continued pulling me slightly behind him, "and tell your buddies the same thing. If I _ever_ see you near her again, I will rearrange your face. _Got it_?"

Watching the scene take place in front of me, my voice finally began to appear in my throat followed by my pulsing annoyance, "What the hell, Puck!" I exclaimed pulling away from him, noticing him wince at the use of his nickname.

"You were unwilling to dance with me, so I found a guy that was more than happy to dance in your place."

"My problem babe, "Puck spit out trying to remain calm – clearly having trouble, "Is that you're grinding on some random dude. You're MY _girlfriend_! I don't like dancing, but you know that you can get me out here if you _really_ wanted too." I winced slightly at the truth of his words before replacing a stiff front to him.

"_That_, and I know for a fact that you were just using this douche to make me jealous. And guess what _Honey_," he mocked, the hurt barely reaching my ears, "It _worked_.

My eyes widened slightly at his confession before returning to an angered look. "You made me jealous, and now you're going to deal with the consequences of your actions. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

I finally let my anger drain from me at the realization of the hurt I put him through. My eyes widened at the hurt clearly placed in his. I connected my hands softly with his cheeks before connecting my lips with his. I felt his hands wind possessively around my waist before leaning his forehead against mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat before opening my eyes to his closed ones.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Noah," his eyes opened to mine, the hurt clearly residing there, "I didn't mean to hurt you," I explained my tone soft and full of true remorse.

"I just wanted you to dance with me… I didn't think about how you would've taken it. I am so sorry. Please forgive me," my eyes shining with unshed tears as the knowledge of what I've done rushed through my head.

"No babe," shock clearly shot through my body at his answer, I pulled my hands away from his cheeks to pull away from him, the tears I've been fighting preparing to flow from my eyes. As I turned I could feel the hands placed upon my hips pulling me back exasperatedly.

"Will you let me _finish_?" he asked glaring into my eyes before I unconsciously nodded my head in response.

A sad, soft smirk appeared on his lips before continuing, "Thank you. I was saying no to your _crying_. You did this, so you don't get to cry."

I could feel the confusion I currently felt begin to appear on my face as he kept talking, "I understand that you realize that you hurt me, but that doesn't mean you get to cry."

As quickly as his frustration appeared his world famous smirk placed it self upon his lips, "You just get to spend your time making this up to me…"

I raised my eyes to his, unknowing that they had drifted somewhere other than his form in front of me. "Because I do forgive you, Rach. _Always._"

My smile beamed from my face as I crashed my lips into his, all my feelings pouring into it. Pulling back after hearing all the wolf-whistles and cat-calls, I turned my head as he brought his mouth to my ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" I could only smile to his question, before finding myself being pulled through the crowd and out the door.

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

Noah knew how I felt about him driving his truck with only a permit, but that didn't stop him from picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and into the passenger seat of the truck. I heard his feet shuffled against the loose gravel as he ran to the other side of the truck placing himself on the driver's side.

The truck roared to life as he moved away from the curb of the party's house before driving down the street. I sat myself up right placing the now loose strands of hair behind my ear before turning my gaze out the windshield. Once the fact that we were in a moving truck, after eleven P.M., with a non-licensed, slightly intoxicated, under-aged driver behind the wheel, I turned towards the driver.

"Do you realize how many laws you have broken tonight?"

Noah only smirked remembering them all. The trip to and from the party and the drinking was only the beginning. He bent his head towards mine, the smirk still beaming from his lips with his eyes full of humor.

I tried hiding my smile with a pure frustrated and disapproving look in my eyes, but the amusement and adrenaline rush I was receiving from my "bad-boy" boyfriend was clearly winning the battle placed within the features of my face.

I turned back towards the windshield, folding my arms across my chest, "I'd just like to state for the record that I am _so_ against this."

Puck only chuckled at my statement, causing me to glance towards him from the corners of my eyes, "Whatever, babe. You're enjoying this, and you know it."

I couldn't help but giggle at his response, before turning and leaning towards him to place a kiss upon his cheek, "_Whatever_," I mocked, "Let's at least put our seatbelts on to avoid being in _too_ much trouble."

He could only laugh before reaching over his shoulder and pulling the belt across his chest and into the buckle, me following suit.

We began passing the houses on our block, before he killed the lights of his truck and pulled his truck into the alley between our houses. We quietly unbuckled our seatbelts and exited the truck, making the least amount of noise possible.

We met up at the end of the truck before he pulled me into his chest, kissing me as if he hadn't in years. Once we disconnected from the lack of air, he reached down towards my hand before entangling our fingers together.

He started making his way towards the sidewalk, pulling me in tow. I let him drag me towards the sidewalk before I pulled back on his hand, making him stop to stare at me in confusion.

"Where are we going?" I asked returning the look.

Puck smirked, walking the short distance towards us, "We're going on a walk. Where else would we be going?" he asked as if it were obvious.

I switched my gazes from each end of the street before returning to his eyes, "You realize it's almost midnight, right? It's too dark for a walk."

He leaned down placing a soft peck on my lips before replacing his earlier smirk with a soft 'Noah' smile, "Haven't you ever heard of a _Midnight Stroll_ babe?"

I watched as he clearly showed that he thought I hadn't heard of it before on his face. I only scoffed before placing a smile on my lips, "Yes, Noah, I've heard of it."

He placed his hands around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, "I'm just wondering why you want to go on one… you never want to do anything at night time… let alone go on something so _romantic_ as a midnight stroll."

"You'd be surprised what I'd do for you, Rach," he spoke as he reached down to entangle our hands once more and leading us down the sidewalk.

He started swinging our hands back and fourth between us to the tune of his humming. I couldn't help my laugh at his song choice, because only _he_ would be humming TV theme songs.

"Been watching your _Friday Night Lights_ reruns again have we?" I asked trying my hardest to contain my laugh.

"You're just jealous because my DVR records it and your dads' shows don't let you."

"I'm quite fine not knowing how the Dillion Panthers did in the play-off's," I said smiling towards him, "You on the other hand have been complaining non-stop that you have to wait for two weeks for it to air on ABC Family… even though you know the outcome already."

Puck just rolled his eyes, a smile barely appearing on his lips.

We spent nearly an hour walking around the neighborhood, before stopping in front of my yard to sit against the old weeping willow. Puck wrapped his arms around me between his legs, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"You warm enough babe? I can help you inside if you want," I smiled as I placed my hands on his arms holding me against his chest.

I snuggled into his sweater and chest, leaning my head into his neck closing my eyes, "No, I'm warm enough."

After a while of talking about how Super Mario Brother's had no effect on the changes in modern civilization, we sat in silence looking up in the sky through the hanging branches.

I felt his head turn towards me, and after a few seconds I turned mine to the smile placed upon his lips. We sat there in silence, just exchanging looks before I giggled at the amount of silence between us.

"What?" I smiled, quite amused with the happiness dripping from his face.

His smile only grew until he leaned down and connected our lips in a slow, soft, kiss; as the kiss continued the feeling changed into something I hadn't experienced from kissing him before, but from what I've learned from reading countless romance novels it only meant on thing.

_I was falling in love with Noah Puckerman._

**EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY EPICLINEBREAKERTHINGY **

_**A/n(Moon): **__Okay, so that was the rest of Chapter 5, lol. I don't think it has ever taken us that long to edit a chapter before. __**College kills fanfiction writers all over the world!**__ It's true. I'd also like to just point out that the reason we didn't make the Friday deadline was because it was all Star's fault. With that, anything to add Star?_

**A/n(Star): **_Blame me all you want… You're the one what had to write 21 freaking pages according to my program… Good GOD woman… That was a bitch to edit…. Anyways… lol. Hope you all enjoy the story… _

**A/n(Moon): **_Okay, also, since she doesn't know I modified some of this, here is the link to Star's story __Accidently in Love__._

_(Just remember to remove the spaces.) http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6353029/1/ Accidentally_in_Love_


End file.
